


Imagine: Waking up from a big surgery and having Natasha by your side.

by BecaAMM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Lung Cancer, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine: Waking up from a big surgery and having Natasha by your side.





	

Your eyes took time to get used to the light above you, and you groaned when you realized how your throat was aching.

“Y/N.” You heard, and your girlfriend’s hands quickly touched yours.

“Nat.” You smiled weakly under your oxygen mask.

“Hello.” She caressed your face.

She looked tired, like she had been there for hours, waiting for you. Knowing her, she actually was.

“How are you feeling?” The Russian inquired, her face softening while looking at you.

“Sleepy.” You sighed. “How long is it been?”

“You left surgery two hours ago.” She looked at her watch. “They took four hours, almost five.”

“The tumor is gone?” You asked, you eyes full of hope.

For the latest year and with Natasha by your side, you fought a battle against a lung cancer before you could have this surgery.

“All gone, baby.” She assured you.

“Good.” You whispered, closing your eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
